


No Rest For The Wicked

by SargeantWoof



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Gen, Horror, Kinda?, Nancy Wheeler-Centric, Survival, Unpleasant Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Nancy arrived one morning, suddenly in a misted arena. She had one thing to do - survive.Unfortunately, the world she was in was only slightly built for that.
Relationships: Nancy Wheeler & Other Survivors, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 8





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Dead By Daylight is a horror/survival video game, where it pits 4 survivors vs 1 killer. The goal of the survivors is to complete 5 generators, unlock the doors, and escape. The goal of the killer is to hook all 4 and sacrifice them to please the Entity.

Sometimes, when Nancy is elbows deep in a generator she can remember a group of children grinning at her. 

She doesn't know who they are, doesn't know much beyond her immediate truth that she must escape.

When she catches glimpses of survivors in the gloomy mists, she always feels a spark of rightness when Steve arrives. Steve isn't always with her, and she doesn't quite understand why or where he goes, but when he is next to her, the world feels a little safer. 

Though, in hindsight, that's the most dangerous thing she could feel. 

The world isn't safe, and clinging to half-found memories and flickers of emotions gets people killed. 

She doesn't know where she is really, only knows her name, Nancy, and that she must fix the generators, unlock the escape, and run through the gate. 

Not that the escape means much. 

Her tormentors change with each challenge, flickering through unfamiliar villains to a creature that she finds herself fearing even when she isn't facing off against it. She doesn't know what it is, only that its gaping maw and the images that flash behind her eyelids are from another place. 

She looked up once, to see Steve make the same expression she felt when they heard the terrifying roar of it. His hand had flexed, and she had dropped hers to her waist to look for a gun. They both had given each other considering looks before nodding once and splitting up. 

Not that it had done much. 

As much as she hated the world she was in, hated the ceaseless and terrifying violence, she hated the Entity that much more. 

The sudden boom that comes when one of their four falls haunts her. The hooking was awful and terrible, but the way the sky opened up and devoured them made her wish more than anything that she could escape. 

The first time she had been devoured, she had been at peace with it, so willing to die if it meant finally getting out. She remembered hanging on the hook, the last of her consciousness barely there, as the spiny claws lifted her into the sky, breaking through the perpetual mists and bringing her into a maw. She doesn't remember much else, just the redness that had seeped into her, searing pain, and then - nothing. 

She was back in the arena, a moment later.

Even now, when she knows that being devoured will do nothing but lead her back to the same places over and over again, she can't help but fear it. Fear that she will get stuck up there instead of in the map, fear that she will never be able to escape. 

She doesn't talk to the other survivors and they don't talk to her. They all try to help each other as much as possible, but resignation is clear in their eyes. They all know too well, how it feels to die. 

When she and Steve are matched together, they stick close. She only knows his name because of his uniform, the 'Steve' embroidered on the worn blue, his faithful dish rag tucked in at his waistband, a jaunty cap sometimes perched on his head. 

She can't tell if he remembers her, in the flickers behind his eyelids or if she is just still hoping for someone to be there for her. 

Still, she shudders as the arena unfolds before her eyes, the roar of a killer in the distance. She crouches, used to the thud of the heartbeat against her collarbone, and heads for the generator she can see in the distance. 

She has no way out. There are only moments of escape and the steady grind of unending death before her. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I woke up this morning and had to write this - literally it was the only thing I could think of and my brain was not having it  
> I have been playing DBD a lot, bc it's a super fun time and it's hilarious to play with friends.  
> I highly recommend playing it if you like scary games and also the unexpectedness that comes with playing against other people. (sometimes people are mean, but most games I've played have had nice people, thank god.)  
> hope you enjoyed it even though it's such a departure from my usual fic.


End file.
